Do What!
by Phantomstallionfanatic
Summary: Dumbledore suspended Harry without giving him a reason forcing him to spend the school year with the Dursley's. after one beating too many Harry's mind connects with Voldemorts... rated M on the safe side.
1. The rescue Mission

**Okay everyone… here is my very first attempt {key word ;) } at writing a Harry/Voldie fic… **

**Summery:: Harry has been 'suspended' from Hogwarts without Dumbledore giving him a reason, thus sending him back to the Dursley's for the school year. During the second week back home Harry receives a rather vicious beating from his uncle and cousin with no help at all what so ever from his aunt. After passing out from the pain Harry's and Voldemort's mind connect and Voldie sees into Harry's pain. Voldemort's big plan… rescue Harry!**

**Warnings:: maybe smut (not sure yet. We'll see when the time comes) cussing, cutting, Rape. Whatever else that may come to my mind… ;)**

**Bashings:: Dumble-de-dick, Ron & Hermione as well as some of the order.**

**Disclaimer:: I do not under any way shape or form own Harry Potter's world… even if it would be kinda nice! **

**Do What? **

**Chapter 1:: The Rescue Mission **

**Harry POV**

This was the worst imaginable pain that I wouldn't even let my worst enemy suffer from. Oh how I hate my family. My life. Harry thought to himself. He was currently huddled on the floor of his small bedroom/cupboard. Wincing as his uncle's foot connected with his stomach and trying not to make a sound or else his uncle would never leave and only cause worse damage than already done.

"you worthless piece of shit. You are a freak. Nothing less! You don't deserve to live here. And your stupid ass just had to get kicked out of that freak school! Even THEY don't want you! How pathetic!" Vernon, a whale/ pug of a man yelled. Spit flying out of his mouth with each kick and punch he delivered to his nephew. With a final kick to his ribs Vernon walked out of the cupboard yelling "no food for you for two days." over his shoulder. Waiting to make sure his uncle was gone and wasn't coming back anytime soon, Harry slowly and painfully got up off the floor to walk to his desk to compose a letter. He knew he had internal damage. How could he not? After what he just received? Gingerly sitting down he grabbed a quill, ink, and a piece of parchment and began to write. Hoping beyond hope that this would work.

_**12:52 pm Monday 12 September 2008**_

_**Dear Professor Snape,**_

_**I am sorry to bother you sir. But I have a small favor and I'm hoping that you will be able to assist me in it. I am in need of some… um… healing potions. For pain and bone repair if possible… I am unable to make them myself at the moment, but if you are unable to assist me that is okay. I thank you either way.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Harry J. Potter**_

With that written he sent Hedwig out on the mission. Oh I hope he will help. Harry thought as he watched Hedwig disappear from sight.

**Snape POV**

Lunch was just finished and everyone was leaving the great hall. I was just getting up from the table when a white owl flew in and landed on my shoulder, holding out her leg. Untying her letter I began to read. By the time I finished reading I was worried. 'why should Potter need healing potions?' Snape thought. With the owl still on his shoulder he headed towards his chambers to write back to Harry.

_**2:12 pm Monday 12 September 2008**_

_**Dear Potter,**_

_**Why the hell do you need healing potions? What is going on? Yes I will help you, but after you receive the potions you **__**will**__** send me a owl telling the reason for them. Understood? Good. I'm glad. And your welcome.**_

_**Sincerely, **_

_**Professor Snape.**_

Getting the potions packed in a carry bag he attached both bag and letter to the white owl to return to Harry. Once the owl had its package it took off.

'what the hell is going on?' Severus thought to himself. He was worried about Lily's boy. He didn't truly hate the boy. He couldn't. Lily made him Harry's godfather, not that the boy knew about it, but still he was his godfather. Along with Black. The mutt. Having escaped from Azkaban he was hiding low. Not that Snape could blame the guy. With a sigh he sat down at his desk to start to grade his sixth years papers.

**Harry POV**

It had been almost two hours since he had sent Hedwig out and he had passed out from the pain after his uncle left him a second time. This time going farther than beating him. Harry blanched at the thought of his uncle forcing himself inside him. Tarring him from the inside out. The pain was unbearable. He didn't know when his uncle left him. His ass bloody, Vernon's nasty semen running out of him. Crying did nothing to help stop the pain. Yet at the same time he couldn't help it. But he wouldn't give his uncle that kind of satisfaction. Just before he came back to the living from passing out his scar starting burning. 'Uh oh… someone's pissed.' Harry thought to himself.

Hedwig few back in landing softly by him. Taking the potions first he practically drained all three healing potions before reading Snape's letter. Sighing once he started to relax and the pain ebbed away, he fell into a painless sleep for once. He was home alone. And he was going to enjoy it.

**Voldemort POV**

I was in a meeting with the death eaters when I felt Potter's mind connect with mine. Not intentionally I'm sure by connected nonetheless. What I saw made me sick.

A fat ugly whale type of a muggle was kicking Harry. Repeatedly. His shirt was off and many scars were visible to Voldemort's sight. His mind was disconnected after that tidbit of memory. Looking around the room he noticed his death eaters staring at him in concern. As he was about to get back to business he had another memory come to him that pissed him off to no end. That fat bastard was back. Only this time Harry was practically lifeless. Doing nothing to stop that fat lard the boy's pants were ripped off of him and he was… raped. He didn't even scream. Just silent tears running down his face. Voldemort was pissed. Beyond pissed. Standing up he made a split decision.

"Severus!"

"Yes My Lord?"

"I'm going to need many healing potions. Didi!" Voldemort yelled. A second later an elf appeared with a 'pop'

"yes master Dark Lord sir?" the elf said

"Prepare a room across from my room. Have a warm bath ready. As well as the healing potions from Severus."

"Yes'm sir!" replied Didi popping back out to do as he ordered.

"my Lord? If I may ask why do you need healing potions and a room ready?" Lucius asked quietly in fear of angering the Dark Lord.

"because. We are going on a rescuing mission." I replied.

Shocked gasps could be heard throughout the room full of death eaters.

"Who are we rescuing my Lord?" Severus asked.

"Harry Potter." most of the death eaters looked at him like he had lost his mind. Others looked like their eyes would pop out of their head.

"Why are we rescuing that brat?" Bellatrix screamed. Sending a curse towards her she bent over in pain.

"because I said so! Do you dare question me?"

"n-no my L-lord" she replied. Stuttering.

"that's what I thought."

"My Lord, what exactly is wrong with the boy?" Severus asked but before I could answer he had continued talking. "I received a letter just before I came here and he asked for healing potions so I sent three of them… did I not send enough?" he mumbled the last part to himself quietly.

"those muggles he's staying with are beating and raping him. that's what I was preoccupied with just now. He unintentionally sent me what was happening to him the pain I felt… the pain he is in…" many of the death eaters had hard looks on their faces after hearing what the muggles were doing to the boy. Fenrir had to be held down by two others. He looked ready to kill.

With that in motion they apparated outside of 4 Privet Drive, Surry. A car was just pulling in the drive way and the fat bastard himself in the flesh stepped out of the car.

'Let the games begin' Voldemort thought to himself.

**Okay so here is the first chapter of 'Do What?' I hoped ya'll enjoyed my first HP/LV fanfic… ((: if anyone has ideas or comments feel free to let me know! Review! please and thankie! **

**~Lee-Lee~**


	2. The truth

**XD thanks everyone for the reviews and alerts for this story! At the ending of the first chapter where Voldie told the death eaters about Harry… I sorta forgot to mention it was the inner circle. I agree that It would be cruel for everyone to know about him like that. Invasion of privacy and all that. **

**Disclaimer:: I do not, under any way shape or form, own the world of Harry Potter. Bummer.**

**Warnings for this chapter :: this chapter will be kind of sadistic to **_**poor,**__**pitiful, **_**Vernon… oh well! **

**And now without further ado here Is chapter 2**

**Enjoy!**

_Previously :: _

"_My Lord, what exactly is wrong with the boy?" Severus asked but before I could answer he had continued talking. "I received a letter just before I came here and he asked for healing potions so I sent three of them… did I not send enough?" he mumbled the last part to himself quietly._

"_those muggles he's staying with are beating and raping him. that's what I was preoccupied with just now. He unintentionally sent me what was happening to him the pain I felt… the pain he is in…" many of the death eaters had hard looks on their faces after hearing what the muggles were doing to the boy. Fenrir had to be held down by two others. He looked ready to kill. _

_With that in motion they apparated outside of 4 Privet Drive, Surry. A car was just pulling in the drive way and the fat bastard himself in the flesh stepped out of the car._

'_Let the games begin' Voldemort thought to himself. _

**Do What?**

**Chapter 2 :: the truth**

Stepping out of his car Vernon Dursley noticed that there were a great deal of people in weird cloak things around them across the street. 'must be friends with the freak' he thought. 'better get rid of them… might take my play thing away.' his 'play thing' of course was Harry. 

"what do you want?" Vernon yelled across the street at Voldemort and the inner circle of death eaters. "if you want the boy he's not here!" maybe that will make them leave, he thought. Voldemort just raised an eyebrow at the fat lard of a man and walked towards him. 

"and how, exactly," Voldemort began to say smoothly drawing out fear in Vernon. "do you know we are here for Harry?" 

Vernon sneered "because you look like the people that always come for the little freak. that's how I know. But like I said… he's not here." Vernon had started to sweat and back up towards the house. Fenrir had growled at him while Bellatrix had pulled her wand out and pointed it at Vernon who paled considerably.

"Y-you c-cant d-d-do m-magic here. It wont w-work!" thinking he had beat them he smiled like a smug stupid fool that he is.

"these wards that Dumble-fuck put up are useless. And the only person who isn't allowed to do magic outside of Hogwarts is Harry because he isn't old enough. We, on the other hand, can." Voldie continued walking towards him. They had made it onto the front porch and the door flew open. Vernon stumbled over the step into the house and fell backwards. 

Once everyone was inside Fenrir all but yelled "where is he!" 

Deciding to be dumb Vernon said "He's gone. I already told you this." Bellatrix sent him a crutacius (sp? So not sure on that one…) curse letting Vernon feel pain for once. 

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" 

'wow… he screams like a girl' Voldemort thought with a grin on his face. 

"Now… one more time, shall we? Where. Is. Harry. Potter?" 

"under… stairs… cupboard…" Vernon whispered his throat bleeding from screaming.

Everyone looked at the idiot. "did he just say under the stairs in the cupboard…?" Lucius asked in complete confusion. Fenrir all but ran towards the cupboard under the stairs, seeing seven sets of locks on the door and only a vent that was all but rusted shut to let air in he roared. His hazel eyes turned golden. His wolf was out. Yanking the door off its hinges he looked in to see a small Harry facing away from him curled in a ball with blood over his body from beatings he had received. He was naked, his blood was seeping from his ass along with semen. The only thing he saw was red. Storming out of the small room he towered over the cowering fat man on the living room floor and landed a solid kick to his stomach. 

"So you sick bastard. You think its fun to kick and beat a young boy? Hmm? You think its fun to rape that said boy who you _just_ beat?" another blow was delivered. "does it make you feel like a man? To turn him into a colorful, broken, person? Huh? Huh? Does it? ANSWER ME!" when he received no answer from him he reached down towards Vernon's nether regions and cupped him. He applied pressure to the point of sever pain. "you like causing him pain? How does it feel? To be on the receiving end?" Voldemort watched until he knew Fenrir was going to do a good job with him before walking towards the cupboard. Upon seeing Harry, Voldemort knew he hadn't seen it all. Quietly walking towards Harry Voldemort began talking to him. 

"Harry?" 

"What do you want?" he whispered quietly "if you want to kill me go ahead. It would be helping me anyways." 

Voldemort grew angry. That muggle was going to pay for doing this to him. He might just bring him along… put him in the dungeons, let the death eaters rape him repeatedly… a lot of curses thrown his way… yes it would be what he deserved. Righteously so. Harry deserved to be defended. 

"I'm not going to kill you Harry…. We're here to get you out of this hell hole. You don't deserve this." 

Harry turned as best he could before wincing. "I thought that was what you wanted? Me dead. Then you can win this war. Without me in the way. You'd be free to defeat the light." Harry was confused. 'doesn't he want me dead?'

"Dumbledore was using you as a pawn. Just like he has multiple people before you. Hopefully you will be the last one to be manipulated by the old fuck. And no. we don't want you dead. We've been trying to save you. Not kill you."

'trying to save me… but…'

Harry just looked at Voldemort. Not saying anything. He realized this was just another thing Dumbledore the fuck-head lied to him about. He should be use to it by now. When Harry still hadn't said anything after a few minutes Voldemort wrapped a conjured blanket around the boy before picking him up and carrying him to the living room before leaving the house all together. Pain was engulfing him from his wounds and the last thing he saw before he passed out yet again was Fenrir was magically shoving some foreign object up his blood smeared uncle's ass causing him immense pain from tearing while yelling "how do you like it now?" Harry couldn't help but chuckle tiredly at his uncle's misfortune. 

In the living room during HP/LV conversation…

The remaining death eaters stood around watching as Fenrir kicked Vernon repeatedly. Occasionally throwing in some random curse when he went silent from the blows he received. No they couldn't have that. Fenrir soon tired from kicking the lard and grabbed his nether regions before squeezing extremely tightly. Vernon's face started changing colors. 

"what would happen…" Fenrir began while tightening and loosening his fist that surrounded Vernon's dick. "If I were to, you know, just.." a sharp _snap_ could be heard followed by Vernon's screams of pain. 'if he thinks that is bad he hasn't felt anything yet.' Lucius thought. 

"well I guess we found out what would happen now didn't we?" Fenrir chuckled humorlessly. He wanted to give this bastard as much pain as he could before handing him off to someone else to cause him pain. He wanted to make sure that he wouldn't be able to do this to anyone else. He'd make certain of that. While he was torturing the whale, some of the death eaters searched the house for any other person. While searching Severus found a parchment and money addressed to the Dursley family that was signed from Albus Dumbledore. 'why is Dumbledore paying them for?' he thought…. 'unless… no he couldn't be that cruel… could he?' 

While Severus was wondering about what Dumbledore was up to, Bellatrix walked in.

"have you found anything of importance?"

"yes… Dumble-de-fuck was paying them… for what I don't know. But if I can guess correctly it was to beat him. Abuse him to the point of submission… but for what I have no clue…" he trailed off. Bellatrix looked stunned, then anger took over. She marched out to the living room and took over the beating of one Vernon Dursley.

"You sick fucker! Was Dumble-fuck paying you to beat Harry?" she yelled in his purple and blue face. He already had a black eye as well as a broken nose and bloody lip. 

"…"

"what was that? I didn't hear you! And tell the truth, it will go… smoothly," she smirked as she said it, "for you if you comply with our questions."

"yes." he croaked out. Fenrir was handed a thick object from one of the death eaters, and the next thing Vernon knew was he had something thick shoved unceremoniously up his ass, tearing his insides. He received no sympathy. 

Voldemort emerged from the small cupboard carrying a small, pained Harry in his arms. Harry got a small look at his uncle and chuckled brokenly.

"Bring it," looking down at Vernon, "with us. Take him to the dungeons and do whatever to him. He deserves it." with that they left number 4 Privet Drive.

Harry was in more pain from apparating but at least he was away from there. Striving inside Voldemort started walking upstairs to place Harry in his new room. Once there he sat Harry down and called for Didi to get Severus from where ever he had disappeared to once they came back. While waiting for Severus he questioned Harry on something that was bothering him a great deal.

"Harry… why exactly aren't you at Hogwarts?"

"Dumblefuck kicked me out." was the quiet response.

"Why would he kick you out? Aren't you his golden boy?"

"he didn't give me a reason to be honest. Just told me that he couldn't put up with my shenanigans and that just because I'm the boy-who-wouldn't-bloody-well-die I didn't have a reason to think I'm special. He told me that I had no right to do what I did… and seeing how I have no clue what I 'did' I don't understand him. But it's for the better, he thought he could control me and when I went off and did my own things without telling him he got mad. Come to think of it I'm pretty sure that's why he kicked me out… because he lost the control that he had over me. And he couldn't get it back. Well, that and I defied him." Harry chuckled at that. "The Wesley twins' pranks work really well for that. Poor Dumble-fuck didn't know what hit him. Turned him purple without him knowing for a few hours. Not to mention sabotaged his office and practically the whole school. But seeing how I wasn't the only one who helped with that prank I was the only one who got ratted on. Oh well its for the best." Harry finished. Voldemort was looking at him with an awe of speculation.

"are you sure you aren't a Slytherin?"

"Oh I was suppose to be… but I talked the Hat into putting me into Gryffindor."

Voldemort gave him a look of 'and why the hell would you do that for?' Harry just chuckled. Soon Severus showed up and gave Harry multiple potions and Harry was out for the count. 

**Okay so here is chapter 2! I am so proud of myself lol! Once again I thank everyone who added my story to favorites/alerts. And to all who reviewed! **


	3. He did what now?

**Okay… here is chapter 3 of Do What? Bare with me here for this chapter as I am writing it at 3:46 in the morning… my mind is else where as well. But I hope I am able to get the right thought process typed before I start to blank out.**

**Disclaimer :: I do not own the world of Harry Potter in any way shape or form! Therefore… don't sue me! Glad we all understand that!**

**Warnings :: ummmm not sure yet? O.o**

**Some questions my readers have :: **

**:: how old is Harry during this time? -he's 16 in this particular part.**

**:: what year is he in? - I personally haven't read the books for quite some time but he's 16 so if anyone knows what year he is in at the age of 16 then that's the year. Sorry I'm not able to answer that one correctly.**

**And now here is chapter 3!**

**Enjoy!**

_**Previously ::**_

"_Why would he kick you out? Aren't you his golden boy?"_

"_he didn't give me a reason to be honest. Just told me that he couldn't put up with my shenanigans and that just because I'm the boy-who-wouldn't-bloody-well-die I didn't have a reason to think I'm special. He told me that I had no right to do what I did… and seeing how I have no clue what I 'did' I don't understand him. But it's for the better, he thought he could control me and when I went off and did my own things without telling him he got mad. Come to think of it I'm pretty sure that's why he kicked me out… because he lost the control that he had over me. And he couldn't get it back. Well, that and I defied him." Harry chuckled at that. "The Wesley twins' pranks work really well for that. Poor Dumble-fuck didn't know what hit him. Turned him purple without him knowing for a few hours. Not to mention sabotaged his office and practically the whole school. But seeing how I wasn't the only one who helped with that prank I was the only one who got ratted on. Oh well its for the best." Harry finished. Voldemort was looking at him with an awe of speculation._

"_are you sure you aren't a Slytherin?"_

"_Oh I was suppose to be… but I talked the Hat into putting me into Gryffindor."_

_Voldemort gave him a look of 'and why the hell would you do that for?' Harry just chuckled. Soon Severus showed up and gave Harry multiple potions and Harry was out for the count. _

**Do What?**

**Chapter 3 :: he did what now?**

Voldemort just looked at Harry before turning towards Severus.

"why the hell would he ask to be in Gryffindor? I just don't understand it! Everyone knows Slytherins are the best!" Voldemort rattled on and on while Severus just looked on in shock. He didn't know that Harry was suppose to be a Slytherin. 'why am I always the last to know something pertaining Harry?' it was beyond him.

"No my Lord… I didn't know… and I have no clue as to why he wouldn't want to be a Slytherin. Crazy boy." he muttered under his breath. "The potions should let him sleep for awhile and heal whatever damage was done by the stupid muggle." smirking when he thought of said muggle being tortured as they spoke. Quite funny. As the saying goes 'pay backs a bitch!' and damn if it ain't true for him.

"I really want to kill Dumble-moron more than ever now… putting him in that situation."

"My lord… I have a feeling that he was paying the muggles to beat and harm Harry… there was a muggle check from Albus Dumbledore paying for the 'care' of one Mr. Potter." he shut up from the look of pure hate on Voldemort's face. Slowly standing up Voldemort walked out of the room Harry was staying in as to not wake him up even with a potion induced sleep. Walking towards the dungeons Severus quickly walked to keep up.

Once they arrived in the dungeons they could hear high pitched girlish screams coming forth from Vernon Dursley's mouth. Followed by loud laughter from his death eaters. Even the lowly death eaters had joined in on the torturing of the muggle. Throwing random curses and jinxes at him.

"Oh you poor, poor wittle muggle! How does it feel? Hum? To have something shoved up your ass? It hurts doesn't it?" Bellatrix sneered while forcing said object farther and harder into Vernon.

"please! Please stop! It hurts." Vernon whimpered.

"Stop? Did you say stop?" Fenrir questioned. "did you stop when Harry begged you to stop?"

Vernon just screamed louder as the pain intensified. His state was in critical condition now, not that anyone cared. His testicles had been forcefully removed from his body, a knife had cut rolls of his fat off, as well as carved a good portion of his dick away. Layer by layer they removed. Lucius Malfoy was currently heating up a poker waiting for it to turn white. Voldemort and Severus just looked on not interrupting the show. Once the poker was white Lucius removed it and slowly walked towards Vernon, letting him see him coming from a ways away. As he was in retching distance he stopped.

Shaking his head back and forth he spoke up in a patronizing tone of voice, "I'm ashamed of you Vernon. Beating up on a helpless boy. Raping said boy. Repeatedly. Quick question for you… how old was Harry when you started beating and raping him?" everyone looked on, waiting for the answer. When none came forth from Vernon's mouth Lucius decided that persuasion was in order. Placing the poker over Vernon's left thigh he continued his speech. "lets try this again, shall we? At what age was Harry when you started beating and raping him?" applying the poker to the right thigh resulted in their answer.

"FOUR!" Vernon screamed as the pain became overwhelming. Shocked gasps filled the room. Everyone stopped moving, breathing, just stopped. Voldemort stormed into view then, raising his wand and pointing it in Vernon's face he asked the question that would either make his pain more painful, or… more painful.

"Did Albus Dumbledore pay you to do this to him?" a whimper and a nod is all the answer he received. Smirking in disgust he replied offhandedly before walking out of the room and allowing his death eaters their fun, "don't dish it out if you cant take the pain of receiving it. isn't that what you muggles always say? No? well you get the point, don't you? Good." and with that as the ending of the conversation he left.

Hours upon hours later he gave the okay to give the stupid muggle the killing curse. One muggle down two more to go. Albus wont know what hit him when I get to him for doing this to Harry… all in good time though… all in good time.

**Okay I'm sorry this is short I apologize! don't kill me -hides behind couch- I promise to make the next chapter longer… **

**Again I thank everyone who reviewed and added my story to favorites and/or alerts! **


	4. Memories

**Here is chapter 4 of Do What? So I've been informed by YaioRules92 that since Harry is 16 he is in his 6****th**** year. Thank you for letting me know (= I promised in the last chapter that I would make this chapter longer so ya'll wouldn't kill me so with my promise this chapter will be longer… hopefully around 8 pages or so on word, if not longer. Therefore this might be updated a few days longer than usual… if not then I guess I'm just a miracle worker ;) **

**Disclaimer :: I do not under any way shape or form own the magical world of Harry Potter, sucks I know! **

**Warnings :: the only thing I can think of is mention of past abuse, (beware I ****might or might not ****go into detail needless to say, just in case, if you are squeamish do not read some parts of this chapter.) sexual, verbal and physical, um… cutting, drugs, alcohol… and lets not forget about the poor, poor Dudders and his horse of a mother -insert random insane laughter- their punishment will be mentioned -loud cheers from bystanders- but not in this chapter -boos!- Vernon is no more! Woohoo he is die-died-dead. GoNe! What a sad, unfortunate thing… pfft yea right. But it is sad that he will no longer be tortured mercilessly, rats! **

**If you know a child who is getting abused, whether it be physical, verbal, or sexual. Tell someone. Get them help. There are hotlines for you to call to get them help. There are shelters for children who are or where abused. You never know, you might just be that one person who saves another persons' life. **

**Okay now here is chapter 4!**

**Enjoy!**

_Previously ::_

_Shaking his head back and forth he spoke up in a patronizing tone of voice, "I'm ashamed of you Vernon. Beating up on a helpless boy. Raping said boy. Repeatedly. Quick question for you… how old was Harry when you started beating and raping him?" everyone looked on, waiting for the answer. When none came forth from Vernon's mouth Lucius decided that persuasion was in order. Placing the poker over Vernon's left thigh he continued his speech. "lets try this again, shall we? At what age was Harry when you started beating and raping him?" applying the poker to the right thigh resulted in their answer._

"_FOUR!" Vernon screamed as the pain became overwhelming. Shocked gasps filled the room. Everyone stopped moving, breathing, just stopped. Voldemort stormed into view then, raising his wand and pointing it in Vernon's face he asked the question that would either make his pain more painful, or… more painful. _

"_Did Albus Dumbledore pay you to do this to him?" a whimper and a nod is all the answer he received. Smirking in disgust he replied offhandedly before walking out of the room and allowing his death eaters their fun, "don't dish it out if you cant take the pain of receiving it. isn't that what you muggles always say? No? well you get the point, don't you? Good." and with that as the ending of the conversation he left. _

_Hours upon hours later he gave the okay to give the stupid muggle the killing curse. One muggle down two more to go. Albus wont know what hit him when I get to him for doing this to Harry… all in good time though… all in good time. _

**Do What?**

**Chapter 4:: memories**

In the head quarters of the flaming chicken, Dumbles was sitting at the kitchen table while Molly Weasley was fussing over her children to get out of the kitchen so the adults could talk about the missing Harry. Once the kitchen was childless Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"Well. We have a problem. It seems the br… uh I mean _child_" he received odd looks from Sirius and Remus, " has gone missing. Magic was used of course. But I fear…" he trailed off making sure to capture everyone's attention before continuing. He had to make everyone believe that Harry was gone. Changed.

"Well get on with it! What do you fear!" Arthur Weasley yelled frustrated at the headmaster.

"I fear," he continued with an annoyed tone that he quickly changed to the grandfatherly persona after he received looks from the others who then looked at each other to make sure that he or she wasn't the only one who was noticing the slip-ups of Dumbledore. "that our Harry has turned Dark." a shocked gasp filled the room. Mad-eye Moody was one of the ones who seemed shocked at the conclusion of their dear headmaster.

"that cant be true Albus! You have no right to insinuate that of poor Harry!" Molly yelled in a controlled tone as to not alert the children. Little did they know that Fred and George had the extendable ear to listen to everything. But they, unlike the others, didn't believe it. Harry would never turn dark. And if he did, so would they! Hermione cut in to their thinking.

"How could he!" she screeched, "doesn't he care about us? How could he just abandon us? After everything that we've done for him. I don't understand it!" she was pacing back and forth with Ron trying to sooth her.

"its okay Mione, we don't need him. I'll protect you." wrapping his arms around her he held her tight to prevent her from pacing more. The twins looked at each other then at the scene in front of them. Back down in the kitchen chaos had erupted. So far Tonks, Remus, Sirius, Arthur and Molly were not believing Dumblefuck. Yet they were the only ones not to. Percy believed it one hundred percent. He had never liked Harry. To his face he acted like the caring, older brother-like person. But behind his back… a whole different story. Mad-eye was now on the side of the headmaster, as stupid and wrong as he is, and sided with that lot. Sirius called the kids down. Once settled at the table he asked a question that could mean utter chaos and panic to ensue in the order.

"Right, well kids, the headmaster believes that Harry's gone Dark. Do you believe that? Or better yet, do you agree?" Ron was the one to speak up before anyone else.

"To hell with that. To the hell with him. We don't need him!" Hermione nodded her head in agreement with her new boyfriend. The twins looked up.

"If Harry did," Fred started,

"Turn Dark, then we" George continued his sentence

"Will join him." Fred finished. The whole table looked at the two like they had gone completely insane. Dumbledore was doing a pretty good impersonation of a fish. Ginny decided to open her mouth to let in her thoughts on the matter.

"I agree with Fred and George. Harry has done everything for us. If he joined then I will too. Dumbledore isn't always right. Half the time he's completely wrong. And I've seen the things his relatives have done to him. And I know that Dumblefuck over there," she pointed her thumb in the direction of the headmaster without shame, on her part. " kicked him out without reason. Completely idiotic if you ask me. I also know something that Dumblefuck doesn't know that I know." she gave him a sneer that would make Voldemort proud. "he was paying Harry's relatives to beat him. Make him obedient, usable. Did you know that Harry has been beat and raped every summer and every time he goes back there." she asked. Everyone was silent for all of two seconds until Sirius exploded.

"THEY WHAT? YOU LET THEM BEAT MY GODSON! RAPE! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU DUMBLE-ASS-MOTHER-FUCKER!" he sent a solid punch to his face. With blood running from his nose Dumbledore looked shocked. 'how had she found out?' he thought. 'impossible. That little bitch found out somehow and I plan on finding out how…' he was stumped.

"is this true Albus?" Charlie Weasley said while stepping out of the floo that no one had seen turn green. "Because if it is… you will severely regret it. I can promise you that." he said menacingly.

"N-no, its not true. I would never let something like that happen to the boy."

Sirius was in the process of changing the wards of the house to kick out all of those against Harry. "Who all are against Harry. And be honest." Sirius asked.

"He turned dark! Its his fault." Ron said as casually as he could. Mad-eye agreed with him. With the wards changing Dumbledore, Hermione, Ron, Mad-eye and Percy found themselves outside the headquarters of number twelve Grimmauld Place.

"what just happened?" Ron asked.

"He changed the wards. Threw us out!" Hermione screeched yet again. Dumbledore winced. He really did hate that girl but she was useful. Intelligent.

Inside house Remus spoke up. "Well does anyone else want to be with them?" looking around the kitchen table he saw the shaking of heads. They were with Harry until the end. Standing up Molly walked towards the owl and parchment in the corner of the room.

"what are you doing Molly?" Arthur asked as she sat back down.

"what's it look like? I'm writing a letter of course."

_Noon Friday 16 September 2008_

_Dear Lord Voldemort,_

_I know this is weird to be writing you, but we need your help. Albus Dumbledore has betrayed us and has been paying Harry Potter's muggle family to beat him. We have just found out otherwise we would have never have let him return continuously. He's like a son to me but we don't know where he is. Dumblefuck is saying that he has gone to the Dark side. Do you have Harry? Under the current turn of events I'm really hoping you do. At least we would know where he is. Needless to say. We, consisting of my twin sons, my daughter, my husband, my other two sons, Charlie and Bill, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Nympydora Tonks, and myself have come to a decision. If our Harry has turned to the dark side… we will too. _

_If you have Harry please let us know. Please._

_Thank you_

_Sincerely,_

_Molly Weasley_

Folding the letter she moved towards the owl. "Take this the Dark Lord Voldemort. don't leave without a reply." the owl nodded its head understanding. Returning to the table she sat down like nothing had happened.

"what now?" Fred asked quietly.

"We wait." Molly answered her son with a small, tired smile.

Back at the Riddle Manor Lord Voldemort sat beside the young boy who had yet to wake from the calming and sleeping potions that Severus had given him. Vernon had been killed with the killing curse two hours ago and now they just sat and waited for further instruction from their Lord. Bellatrix now had this friendly persona for the child. Not that he could blame her. It was hard not to. What with knowing what happened to him and how… peaceful, he looked while sleeping.

"Lucius." Voldemort quietly called while still looking at Harry.

"Yes milord?" coming closer to him he knelt down.

"Rise. I want you to gather some of your fellow death eaters and return to the muggle's house and collect the other two."

"yes sir." grinning in malice he stood up to collect the others for this special order. Shaking his head in amusement Voldemort turned his attention to Severus.

"how much longer until he wakes up?"

Casting a temptus charm he looked at the time. "About another hour or so. Give or take a few minutes." he answered. There was a knock at the bedroom door.

"Enter."

"Milord, there is a white owl here with a letter addressed to you." the lower death eater backed out of the room to allow another death eater 'what are their names….?' he thought to himself. There were just too many of them to know all their names. He knew his inner circle. Just… not beyond that. The letter was removed from the owls leg as Voldemort removed it, however, the magnificent bird climbed on his arm.

"dismissed." he told the lower two.

Bowing they left. Severus looked from the Dark Lord to the white bird.

"Milord… that's Potter's owl… Hermit? Hedgers? Hedwig?" the bird looked up at her name. "That's it! Hedwig."

Nodding his head he looked from the bird to the boy sleeping on the bed. Deciding enough time had passed he opened the letter.

Severus waited knowing better than to ask who its from, no matter how curious he was. Curiosity always killed the cat. No matter how many lives it had. It always died in the end. A throat clearing got his attention.

"well Severus. It looks like we have got us some more followers." Voldemort said. Raising an eyebrow Severus just looked at him before saying, "Who are they?"

Chuckling to himself knowing that Severus did not get along with a few of them he said "Oh the boys other godfather. The one James appointed. Along with Lupin, some of the Weasleys and Nympyndora Tonks. It seems that they found out that Dumblefuck did indeed pay those filthy muggles money to beat him." with a sigh he looked back to Harry. "I still cant believe he would have them do that to him. What did this boy ever do to deserve this? To deserve that pain for years on end? Its not right." he simply stated.

"I don't know. But I can promise you this Milord, I plan on taking care of my godson. Lily appointed me godfather of her one and only son. Now granted I hated James for everything he did to me, but Harry is not James." running his hands through Harry's hair he mumbled "he's too much like Lily for me to hurt him anymore. Faking hatred was difficult enough. Now to show him the love he deserves." quietly.

"Ughh" Harry moaned as he started to wake up. The first thing he noticed was he was currently pain free. Then he remembered that Voldemort rescued him; that and he didn't hate him. Which in its self is strange. Voldemort had been trying to kill him since he was a year old… now all of a sudden… he hasn't been? At all? This was all too strange for him at the moment. He'd think about it all later.

Hearing Harry awake both men turned fully towards him. He was still lay unmoving to the point that both men thought he was still asleep until Harry groaned again fighting the potion induced sleep.

"Harry. Hey sleepy head, you weren't suppose to wake up for another half-hour or so." Severus whispered to his godson.

Chuckling Harry replied, "I always do the inevitably opposite of what I'm suppose to do. Don't I?"

"Yes, that you do Harry, that you do." Severus smirked.

Silence filled the rather large, comfortable room as its three occupants sat quietly just watching each other. Feeling unnerved for some reason Harry spoke up.

"So…"

Voldemort smirked. "That's all you can think of Harry?" he laughed. Harry just stared. This was the first time he had ever heard the big-bad-Dark-Lord-Voldemort laugh. Un-fucking-believable. At his dumbstruck look upon his face both Severus and Voldemort started laughing anew at the young man in the bed.

"what's the matter Harry? You look like you've just seen a ghost for the first time." Severus laughed.

"I… you… he… wha?" Harry stuttered out. Resulting in new rounds of laughs.

"Oh Harry, Harry, Harry… your face is priceless! where's a camera when you need one?" coming down from the laughing fit the two men had they focused back on Harry, who still happened to look like he'd seen his first flying ghost, before settling down to gentle interrogate him about what all happened at the Dursley's.

Trying to think of a way to start this off without upsetting him more than he already was Voldemort could think of none and just decided to dive right into the conversational, or not so conversational, topic.

"Harry… I don't want to upset you by any means… but we, we need to know what exactly happened while there… every time."

Gulping Harry didn't know if he wanted to tell them everything that had happened to him in all of his years with the Dursley's… he didn't know what would happen to him. Especially if the wizarding or muggle world were to know what happened to the boy-who-wouldn't-die. What would they think about him then? But could he trust his supposed enemy and his potions Professor? Could he trust them not to tell a living soul who need not know. Who need not know the amount of pain one person could survive without screaming out. Without crying nor showing weakness to his predator? Could he trust them to help? His internal debate started with the amusement of the other two. Harry's head was tilting to the side every once in awhile and his face took on a disbelieving look, which twisted into concern, or just turned impassive.

_You'll only know if you just take a chance. Hey you never know, they might be the ones to help you._

_**But can I take that chance?**_

_I don't know can you?_

_**Um… I don't know?**_

_See! You stated that as a question! You think you can! Go for it._

_**But… what if…**_

_Oh shut up and tell them. They want to know anyways. Just tell them._

_**Fine. But don't let this go to your ego.**_

…_we have the same ego. Dip shit._

_**Yea… well… **_

_Idiot._

Voldemort decided to stop his inner ramble and see if he would tell them everything or at least some things. He figured he could just go into his mind and see but it would help him personally if he could talk about it. isn't that what all those quack job shrinks say? Except they wouldn't be saying 'and how does that make you feel?' over and over. doesn't it make you just want to pick up something and throw it at them? Or do you fear if you throw it at them they'll turn into a broken recorder, and his luck they'll just keep saying 'and how does that make you feel?' over… and over… and over… no they wouldn't go that route. Harry would hate them even more if they pulled that stunt.

"Harry, what happened when you lived with your relatives?" Voldemort asked.

"which time?"

"lets start from the beginning."

"the beginning… okay. Well, my relatives never liked me. The day they found me on their porch they said was the worst day of their lives. My aunt Petunia told me that she always gave me spoilt milk when I was an infant. So it started then. By the time I was two I was given chores, like picking up all the laundry, sweeping the floors. Those kinds of things. The punishment if something wasn't done right was a beating. The first injury I received from my Uncle was a broken jaw. They told the doctors that I fell down the stairs. The doctor being a friend of my Uncle's knew it wasn't that but didn't tell anyone, just fixed my jaw. That procedure cost them money which made them angry at me. Saying it was my fault that my jaw had been broke. When I was three, my aunt stabbed me with a kitchen knife in my stomach," lifting up his shirt they could see a white scars below his rib cage. "said I was a bad boy because I told my cousin to leave me alone. I was his punching bag even then. I've had my skull opened from being thrown against the wall across the room a few weeks after the stabbing incident. The first year I received my 'present' started on my fourth birthday. My uncle had came into my cupboard and after he delivered a few punches, which broke a few ribs, he proceeded to… r-rape me." remembering that day brought tears to his eyes. He shouldn't of had to go through all this. He didn't even have a childhood. Just pain. Voldemort and Severus stayed silent to let him finish, holding his hands while he cried.

"Cooking and cleaning the kitchen were added to my chores list when I was almost five. My Uncle and cousin took turns beating me with a belt and a long piece of wood during that time. My cousin and his friends started their 'Harry hunting' when I was six. Which, once they caught me, consisted of baseball bats, clubs, fist, kicking… you get the point though…" his breath hitched before continuing. "my Aunt is a nurse so I didn't go to the hospital every time. That would have been too suspicious and people would have caught on. I've told my third grade teacher and I've told Dumbledick but my third grade teacher, when she tried to help me, was killed by some of my Uncle's friends and Dumbledick was paying them for it so he didn't help me obviously."

"You've been… through all that and… you… six…. Baby…" Severus couldn't even get out a full sentence. He was shocked. Devastated. They didn't do enough damage to the fat whale! He lied! He was four when the raping started, but not the beating!

"I'm fine now Professor. Thanks to you all… but.. What's going to happen now?"

Voldemort decided that he was going to answer him. "Well Harry. You can live here. I've also received a letter from Molly Weasley saying that a few of them are completely with you. Apparently Dumbledore told them that you went dark and some of them sided with him while others sided with your Godfather Sirius and Molly." Harry was shocked. But happy nonetheless.

"Who all are on my side?" it would be good to see Ron and Hermione again.

"Sirius, Remus, Molly, Arthur, Fred and George, Ginny, Tonks, Bill and Charlie" Severus answered.

"But… what about Ron and Hermione? They…" Harry was angry. He was fooled, had the wool pulled over his eyes. Ron and Hermione where never his friends. Not if they left him like this. They couldn't be. Well forget them. He didn't need them. The twins are more his friends then those two. "you know what? never mind. I don't care. I've got the others." he said confidently.

"That's the way to think. Now. I'll send one of my death eaters to bring them back here. Would you like that?" Voldemort asked.

Nodding his head Harry agreed.

Voldemort sent Bellatrix to retrieve Harry's supporters. Turning back to Harry Voldemort smoothed his hair from his face exposing his lightning scar. Calling a house elf he ordered some broth for Harry to eat. Something easy on his shrunken stomach.

"so… what's going to happen now?" Harry asked. Sipping on the broth he looked from Severus, his godfather (he still couldn't believe it.) and Voldemort. "I mean besides me living here. I mean what are we going to do? Am I still going to go to school? Or what?"

"No. you wont be going back to school. Severus has quit his position at Hogwarts and he will be your teacher. As well as a few of my trust worthy death eaters who know what they are doing. You, as well as the others who are still in school who are coming here will be tutored."

Harry just nodded his acceptance. "I still cant… well I can, believe that he paid them to do everything they did to me." looking up with tear filled eyes he looked at the two older men. "what did I do to deserve it?"

Taking his now empty bowl Severus set it on the bedside table before crawling in behind his godson and holding him to his chest. "you did nothing to deserve it Sweetheart. And no one, will do anything like that to you again. I wont allow it." a knock at the door announced the new arrivals.

"enter."

Molly walked in shyly but seeing Harry curled up with Severus had her forgo proper introduction and run to Harry. Pulling him into her arms she started crying mumbling sweet nothings in his ear. Just giving him comfort and love. Remus was looking at the Dark Lord with curiosity. When Voldemort noticed his stares Remus spoke up.

"Thank you. For saving him. If I had known… if I had known cub wouldn't have been any where near those filthy nasty muggles. He would have been safe."

"don't beat yourself up Moony. Its not your fault." Harry said softly. He didn't like others hurting or blaming themselves that was nothing of their doing in the first place. It was only one person's fault. And that person was Dumbledore. The fuck-head. No one else's, well his relatives but they weren't the ones who started it.

Remus shook his head. "it is my fault. I trusted that bastard. I thought he was checking up on you! He said you were there because you were safe there. He said the blood wards would keep you save from… well him" he pointed his thumb at Voldemort. "and that was the only reason you had to keep going back there. Now that I know differently I wonder how I didn't notice, or see the difference in you every time you came back. If I had seen it. If I had seen it you wouldn't have been back. At all. You would have stayed with me. Or the Weasleys. But you definitely would never have gone back. Not once. So yes it is my fault for not paying better attention!" taking a deep breath he calmed down some, not much but some. His little mini, no matter how important, rant had everyone in the room looking at him.

Everyone joined Harry and Severus on the bed, much to Severus' annoyed amusement, talking about random things half hardily while paying attention the most to every little thing Harry said or did. It was starting to annoy him but he knew they did it out of love not annoyance. Well, okay some of them loved annoying him just to see the out come they could get to arise out of him. Voldemort caught Severus' attention letting him know to stay close to Harry. No matter what the Weasley woman said he had no way of knowing for sure if they were really on the dark side or not. It could be a plan or mission Dumbledick had for them. He wouldn't know until he had them prove their loyalty, not only to him, but to Harry as well. It wouldn't be right for Harry to be hurt over this if it turned out to be a lie.

Walking towards his office he set himself up for more paper work. Hey, you had to be prepared to take over the ministry don't you?

Harry just sat there listening to everyone talk and tell him everything that had happened.

"You know…" Ginny began. "I really think that its Dumblefuck that is the evil madman here. Not Voldemort. Especially after how we witnessed how Voldemort treats Harry. Its like he actually cares, not that we don't," she hurried to interject herself, "but the way Dumblefuck treated you was like… an object, a tool so to speak." the others processed what she just said and soon the others nodded their heads in agreement with her assessment.

"She's right. He didn't treat you like you should have been treated. And Harry dear, if I had known about your relatives and everything… you wouldn't have been there. No matter if the 'blood wards' were there for your protection or not. We would have protected you. And since we weren't there for you then. We're here for you now. And always." Molly declared.

"she's right mate," Fred stated

"we weren't there for you like we should have been," George continued,

"But we are now." they finished together.

Severus' head was spinning. The two of them must have this link for them to do that… if they didn't it was creepy. Truly. Creepy.

"Will you forgive us?" Sirius asked.

"No," Harry said and before he could finish what he was going to say everyone got a sad, you-kicked-my-puppy look on their faces and started to cry. "Because there is nothing to forgive. It was never your faults. Only the Douche bag's. he paid them to do those things to me. Not you. He's the one who wouldn't let me live with you Sirius, came up with a bogus lie and told it to the ministry to make you unqualified for taking care of me. Apparently not beating, raping, and starving me would make you unqualified." Harry said his temper soon rising.

'_how dare he! Keep me from my godfather! Well, one of them anyway. He didn't know about Severus being my godfather… at least I don't think he did.'_

A shocked gasp filled the room. 'great. I just told them something they didn't know. Go me! Fuck.'

Out loud the only thing he said was "shit." which earned him some shocked looks to top off the shocked gasps. Yep. This little get together was going to be just _wonderful!_ notice the sarcasm.

**Okay this ended up being 7 pages long but I have been working on and off on it for the last few days and I feel like I should update some other of my stories. this story in total ended up being … 4885 words.. Not including this, I would've written more but I've been feeling lazy lately but for this story this has been my longest chapter… I think... But anyways! (= I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I thank my readers who have taken the time to read my story. As well as the reviewers and alerters (that is sooo not a word. But it is now (=! I also didn't go into details if you wanted them I'm sorry. But I wrote it where you would know what was going on but (if any of you are like me you really get into the story and its like you are there in that person(s) place so its like you experience it at the same time.) you didn't get every single detail. So that's it for this chapter! **

Loves to my readers!

~Lee-Lee~


	5. Have i mentioned i hate them?

**I am soooooo sorry! Please don't kill me! *hides on the other side of the bed* I know this has taken forever to post this chapter and I'm sorry… I really have no excuse other than I wasn't in the writing mood and… well… fan fiction is… well… addictive.. *smiles sheepishly* so yea… **

**Okay well this is now chapter 5 of Do What! In the last chapter I didn't get around to the torture of Petunia and Dudley. (or in better names the horse-faced bitch and the fat pig-son ass) so in this chapter it will definitely have their torture! Or at least one of them will be. **

**Warnings :: TORTURE! =)) some more memories from little Harry's life. Still Ron, Hermione, and some of the order bashing. Might make Hermione see the truth in a few chapters so heads up just in case (if my readers don't want that to happen let me know…) and are there traitors in with Harry? (hint hint ::: she is a red head!) but oh wait… I didn't say that! That was a big shhh!**

**Disclaimer :: I do not own the Harry Potter world! If I did well Voldemort would be the good guy. Severus and Sirius would never have died. And well I don't care for Ron most of the time (not all the time mind you! Even though he is a selfish git!) and Albus and his grandfatherly persona would either be killed or his magic taken away! And in some stories I have read on here it would be both! **

**Okay well like all the previous promises of mine I will try to make this chapter long-er than I usually do. I know that last chapter was shorter than I wanted it but I was getting antsy and tired. **

**And now here is chapter 5 of Do What!**

_Previously ::_

"_You know…" Ginny began. "I really think that its Dumblefuck that is the evil madman here. Not Voldemort. Especially after how we witnessed how Voldemort treats Harry. Its like he actually cares, not that we don't," she hurried to interject herself, "but the way Dumblefuck treated you was like… an object, a tool so to speak." the others processed what she just said and soon the others nodded their heads in agreement with her assessment. _

"_She's right. He didn't treat you like you should have been treated. And Harry dear, if I had known about your relatives and everything… you wouldn't have been there. No matter if the 'blood wards' were there for your protection or not. We would have protected you. And since we weren't there for you then. We're here for you now. And always." Molly declared._

"_she's right mate," Fred stated_

"_we weren't there for you like we should have been," George continued,_

"_But we are now." they finished together. _

_Severus' head was spinning. The two of them must have this link for them to do that… if they didn't it was creepy. Truly. Creepy. _

"_Will you forgive us?" Sirius asked._

"_No," Harry said and before he could finish what he was going to say everyone got a sad, you-kicked-my-puppy look on their faces and started to cry. "Because there is nothing to forgive. It was never your faults. Only the Douche bag's. he paid them to do those things to me. Not you. He's the one who wouldn't let me live with you Sirius, came up with a bogus lie and told it to the ministry to make you unqualified for taking care of me. Apparently not beating, raping, and starving me would make you unqualified." Harry said his temper soon rising. _

'_how dare he! Keep me from my godfather! Well, one of them anyway. He didn't know about Severus being my godfather… at least I don't think he did.'_

_A shocked gasp filled the room. 'great. I just told them something they didn't know. Go me! Fuck.'_

_Out loud the only thing he said was "shit." which earned him some shocked looks to top off the shocked gasps. Yep. This little get together was going to be just wonderful! notice the sarcasm._

Do what?

Chapter 5:: Have I mentioned I hate them?

"Harry James Potter!" Molly chastised him. "You are never going back to that horrible place! And mind you I don't say this, ever, but… THOSE DAMN MUGGLES NEED TO DIE!" she screamed. Nods from various people in the room accompanied her very loud scream/screech. Both Severus and Harry didn't know which one to name it. Looking at each other their eyebrows went up in unison then turned to look at the group.

"aha… ha… yeaa." Harry rubbed the back of his neck. "so! How bout them Cowboys and Indians?" Harry asked.

"Harry… dear…. What are you talking about?" Molly cocked her head to the side in question.

"I think he's talking about… well I have no clue so never mind." Arthur concluded.

"Never mind…. So… what, exactly, are Ron and Hermione doing believing the big-headed-ape Albus? Or should I call him a goat? He does have that goat-like-look to him… now that I think about it that goatee he has going on…" everyone looked at him like he'd flipped his rocker. Which he had. I mean come on! He was here, at Voldemort's manor. Who said person rescued him. From his muggle family. Healed him. Some how managed to turn some of the light dark… his brain was still having difficulty functioning. (Sleeping drought and pain potions still in his system here!)

"Harry…" out of no where Ginny started laughing.

"Oh… My…GOSH! HE DOES LOOK LIKE A GOAT!"

"Breath Ginny! Breath! don't die on me here!" Harry joked around. The others seeing Harry being more Harry like started to relax.

"Oi! She's turning redder than our hair! " George laughed.

"okay everyone." Severus began, "I think its time everyone cleared out of here and let Harry rest. So why don't we head to the sitting room while Harry goes back to sleep." he suggested *cough-ordered-cough*

"Great idea! You just sleep tight Harry dear and we'll see you when you wake up." Molly ushered everyone out of the room. A chorus of 'sleep tights' followed them out. Sighing Harry relaxed more into the bed. _**(omg… writing that just resulting in me having daja vu … freaky…)**_

"well… that was… interesting." Harry muttered to himself quietly. He was glad that he had his friends, well most of his friends, with him. And the people he considered family.

Severus walked into Voldemort's office before gracefully sitting down in one of the three arm chairs near his couch. Looking up from his paper work Voldemort raised and eyebrow.

"How is my Harry doing? Is he okay?" he asked getting concerned.

"He's fine. Tired but fine. He'll be okay mi Lord. I promise. My godson will be okay."

"good…. Good. God! I want to kill Dumbledore! How could he do this? Pay those twisted bastards to hurt MY Harry? Tell me Severus, have his aunt and pig of a cousin been brought in yet?"

"Yes mi Lord. They're in the dungeons." smirking Severus continued, "Waiting for their punishment." Voldemort smirked along with him while getting up from his desk and leading Severus to the dungeons where the prisoners were going to learn something important. Such as never, _ever_ mess with a dark lord's mate.

Once in the dungeons they found Petunia quivering in fear in the far corner of one of the small cells while her overly fat son was in another cell with his dead father's body. Apparently the death eaters wanted to show the fat thing what was coming to him by not removing the dead… thing. Truthfully it didn't look like a body of a muggle… or anything to be honest, seeing how it was mangled, bloody and torn.

"well, well, well. What do we have here? Have you two decided to confess to anything? Anything at all?" getting no answer out of either of them he continued. "Maybe something concerning my Harry?" he caught the look of pure anger on Petunia's face before she quickly masked it instead of yelling at what a waste Harry was.

"Now. Now Petunia, what was that look for? Hmm? Are you sure there isn't anything you would like to say concerning my Harry?" he raised an eyebrow at the end.

"Oh hello Petutie, remember me?" Severus smirked walking into view.

"You!" She gasped. "you're that freak that was always with Lily!"

"Oh how correct you are my dear. But you are in no position to be making comments like that." he casually stated.

"Well my Lord. What do you have planned for these _muggles_?" he spit out with venom that Dudley, in the next cell, flinched back against the wall.

"Hmm should we do something different to them than we did to the older fat whale? Or something new? Oh I know! Severus hold out your arm for me really quickly." Voldemort took his arm and pointed his wand at the mark and spoke "Lucius, Rabastian, Bellatrix, Fenir." before smirking at the muggles misfortune. Bellatrix hated muggles. And she hated these muggles even more due to their involvement with Harry being hurt. Three pops were heard before the four called walked towards the group.

"You called My Lord?" Lucius spoke softly.

"Well there are two muggles. And all of us hate them more so then just the normal muggle. And so, as I was thinking, that you four would like to help Severus and I with their torture?"

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you, My Lord!" Bella said bouncing up and down in her joy. "Which one first My Lord?" she sang.

"why not the fat one. Let the stick one watch. That might add more suffering to her." Voldemort said with slight impatience. To be honest he didn't care which one went first. His Harry had suffered at the hands of all three of them so either way they would die. Painfully.

"Oh should we stuff him, should we dice him, should maul him all to bits? Should we burn him, should we roast him, should we fry him till a crisp?" Bellatrix started singing some random made up song while holding Dudley under the crutacius alternating between that and slicing hexes on the tube of lard; dancing around his withering body while Fenir and Lucius looked on. Severus looked at Voldemort during Bella's new found song in complete and utter disbelieve. Granted they all thought that the stupid muggles deserved punishment and pain, but to make a song while dancing around said body? Was it the wisest way to show that you are superior to them?

"my lord?" Severus whispered so only Voldemort could hear, "What in the name of Merlin is that woman singing?" chuckling Voldemort looked over at him and just shook his head. He had no clue either but hey, the muggles were getting what they deserved for hurting Harry all those years. So who was he to complain if she wanted to make up some song while torturing?

"I have not a clue Severus but I don't particularly care at this point in time; therefore I'm going to let her continue her little… song and dance." He stated calmly.

**Sigh… another short chapter… but… still not in the writing mood… plus I'm extremely tired… /= hopefully (again not making promises…) I'll have another (longer) chapter up soon… depending on my mood it might take awhile for chapter 6; if that happens I apologize ahead of time.**

**Word count of chapter 5 only :: 1181**

**Corbel- 10- single spaced-pages using Word :: 5**

**Sorry ya'll for the chapter being short but I'm headed to bed… Night ya'll!**


	6. Update

**::UPDATE::**

**I am currently living with my grandparents who have dial up so I wont be able to post my stories for awhile ****but**** I am continuing to write so as soon as I am able to post I will! I promise! I hope ya'll continue to read my stories when I am able to continue and I thank ya'll for the reviews and alerts (: **

**Thanks for stickin with me so far **

**~Lee-Lee~**


	7. Chapter 7

Okay Ya'll so… I'm back! (: great isn't it! So this story has taken awhile to write. And its only the 5th chapter… to be honest I love all my stories and I love writing… BUT! I honestly just don't have the time /: but here in lies my problem my wonderful readers… I want to put some of my stories that I haven't written in awhile (BUT NOT FORGOTTEN!) up for adoption ß that part isn't the problem. The problem is once I do give up my story(s) I get an urge to write the next chapter… you see my dilemma? I am almost out of options, and its making me a little more insane than I usually am. But I really don't think that its fair to all my wonderful readers to have to wait so long (its been almost 2 years!) I personally hate reading a story and then have to wait more than a month to get the next chapter because usually you forget what the hell the thing was about to begin with unless you re-read the whole story.

So! The decision I have made is…

Whom ever can write the next chapter to any of my stories that I approve of and sends it to my pm box the best next chapter for said story written will get the chance to adopt that story.

NOW one of my stories has been adopted… BUT! That person has apparently deleted their account and has never written a new chapter for said story. So it is now back up for adoption!

The following stories for the next best chapter written and sent to my pm box are::

*crazy times

*hidden secrets

*secrets and findings

Those 3 are now up for next best chapter with the chance to win the adoption. I might, repeat might, also put up *learning to trust.

So please my wonderful readers one, don't hate me ): and two, please write a next best chapter I hate leaving my stories just.. Well… sitting here /: and I don't want to delete them.. Ya know?


End file.
